bludgeoningangelfandomcom-20200215-history
Mihashigo Sabato
Sabato Mihashigo (Japanese: 三橋檎サバト) is another angel sent from the future to assasinate Sakura before he can create his "Pedophile's World" after it was determined that Dokuro was a "traitor" in the eyes of Rurutie. 'Character' :Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English) She was sent to correct the errors that Dokuro had created, and to finish the job that Dokuro could not. An unconventional and identifying feature about her compared to the other angels in the series is that she possesses blonde hair, as well as a set of ram horns atop her head. She possesses relatively the same well-endowed features as Dokuro, as Sakura pointed out upon first running into her, and she also possesses blue eyes, in contrast to Dokuro's green and Zakuro's brown eyes. Another noteworthy fact is that she is the daughter of Babel, who is the chairman of Rurutie. 'History' Upon her first encounter with Sakura, she used her feminine wiles to charm him into doing his bidding, making him cast aside Dokuro's halo, leaving her out of the way. Sabato was unable to kill her target though, and with the interference of a worn out Dokuro, Sakura turned the tables on her, snatching her halo like he did Dokuro's, and tossing it out the window. Like Dokuro, when bereft of her halo, she succumbs to Irritable Syndrome, or in other words Dry Blood, where her skin turns yellow and her face turns sickly. She experiences powerful shots of pain throughout her body, noted by her agonizing moans. After Sabato was defeated, she began to live in a small cardboard box under a bridge, which started a lot of talk from the townsfolk. Her living allowance is funded from an unknown source. Sabato returned to finish the job she started by intercepting Sakura and Dokuro at a movie theater, while Sakura was on a date with Shizuki. She was stopped by Dokuro, who accidentally smashed her with Excalibolg after Sakura copped a feel of Dokuro's breasts, sending her into a fit of rage. Sabato was knocked clean out to the point where massive amounts of fluid were flowing from her mouth profusely. Due to the her constant shortcomings in assassinating Sakura combined with her below acceptable living conditions, she appears to have subsequently abandoned her mission and to have focused only in surviving. She makes no attempts against Sakura's life afterwards and even aids him in outmaneuvering Zakuro when she came from the future to bring Dokuro back home. Her assistance in getting them together shows she has somehow developed a liking for him, as well as to have put aside her rivalry with Dokuro. In the end of the final episode, it is shown she had drawn too much attention to herself from living under the bridge, and the police attempted to capture her. She's seen swimming away from them through the storm drain and reported to be on the run. In season 2 she is shown to still be living on the streets and not doing very well in fending for herself. She now dwells far from civilization and is living in conditions far worse than before, being now exposed to rain and having a even harder time finding food. She's also shown to have severely lost weight. Not being able to take living like that anymore, she begs her mother to take her back to her comfortable home, and Babel does so; it is unclear whether she was answering to her daughter's prayers or it was a coincidence, however. Babel takes her to Sakura's home so she can bid her farewells to them, but she changes her mind and pleads her to stay. Inflexible, Babel decides to trap her in the prison Rurunel for disobedience, but this only leads to herself, Sabato, Dokuro, Sakura, and Zakuro all being trapped together. They all manage to escape after Zansu comes to them with the keys. Being convinced by Sakura that the experience is going to be good training for her, and seeing how dear her daughter is to her friends, Babel decides to allow Sabato to stay. Upon returning to her shelter she remembers she threw it out for believing she was going back to the future, and now she has to start all over again and has nowhere to sleep for the night. She's not seen again afterwards. 'Personality' Sabato is polite, submissive, and rather timid in many cases, and despite her history with Sakura, she still acts kind and gentle to him when not busy with her mission of destroying him and the future he creates. Sakura appears to return these feelings as well. Sabato is a powerful seducer, willing to use her feminine wiles to get people to do her bidding. Sakura fell victim to this when Sabato convinced him that she would have sex with him, in exchange for turning against Dokuro, which Sabato later denied. 'Weapon of Choice' Her most prized weapon is a deadly shock baton, "Durandal", which she can claims can "char blue whales in the blink of an eye". Appearances Season 1: *'Episode 01' *[[Episode 02|'Episode 02']] *[[Episode 04|'Episode 04']] *[[Episode 06|'Episode 06']] *[[Episode 08|'Episode 08']] Season 2: *[[Episode 09|'Episode 09']] *[[Episode 10|'Episode 10']] *[[Episode 11|'Episode 11']] 'Trivia' * Sabato apparently adopted a stray puppy during her time living under the bridge to town, as seen by the ending credits of episodes 04 and 06. The credits of episode 08 shows the same puppy alone inside their housing waiting for her return, right before showing her fleeing from the police, implying she was forced to abandon it. * Sabato is the only character to be featured in all openings and endings. * Sabato usually refers to herself in the third person, and ends most of her sentences with the word "desu" (です). * Sabato is translated to Saturday in Italian. 'Gallery' '' Sample-3d6bd1e1caddc5989619286e0252f082.jpg 94099f64e2c707c43856b2791d0c38f8.jpg Image078.png 0 .jpg TAG 71568.jpg Sabato with puppy.png|Sabato with a puppy Sabato.png Image079.png Image076.png 383733 308695282483084 632689583 n.jpg|Sabato with her gothic lolita outfit from the future, which was never seen in the anime Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Angels Category:Villains Category:Former Villains